Butterfly blood
by Syssabug
Summary: Addison has two choices and both will change her life forever.. she has big goals to accomplish but she cant do it alone who will she choose


Eagerly I waited to see my best friends Mazda pull up, he promised me he was taking me out on my birthday (which isn't today its tomorrow but hey im not complaining) and, I couldn't wait. He always made me laugh even when I was in a bitter mood, like I am now. I was getting cold usually when you live in the south, like me it was warm but this winter was bitterly freezing. "Hey" he smiled broadly, I didn't even notice him pull up. "well get in." I got up and opened the door. "he pulled over and parked in my garage "alright Addie what's bothering you?" "you." I was just kidding and he didn't look offended anyway "well I guess I better do something about that" he said as we pulled out of the driveway. "Simon can I ask you something?" " I don't see why not!" He said excitedly "Where are we going?" "well, what a lame question." he said looking perplexed " seriously." "fine, fine" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye " we are going to see a concert." "really? Who will be playing?" I asked playfully because I wasn't sure he was telling the truth "only your favorite band Three Days Grace!" he looked excited " you didn't" " I did!" he looked like he was going to explode "why don't you believe me?" "I do" I said looking intently at him as he slid the car into a parking spot at the James Brown arena. he pushed a piece of my blond hair out of my face, and I smiled at him faintly. "what?" I asked when he just kept staring at me. "lets go!" he said as we got out of the car. We were walking into the arena when I my phone started ringing "Addie?" it was my mom and she sounded annoyed. "yeah, whats wrong im just with Simon, he is taking me a concert remember?" I said confused "you said he was taking you on your birthday, that's tommrow some people are coing to talk to you today come home." I was so mad! I hung up and told simon I had to go and to enjoy the concert "what, no! im so not staying here without you!" I looked at him he was acting strange though I couldn't tell until now. "alright but I have to go home some scholarship people are coming to talk to me today about my 'gift'" I said "oh, alright ill go home to after I drop you off." I was silent the whole way home by the time I was home, the Jeremiah institute for the gifted. had a van parked outside. "crap!" I muttered under my breath. "hi, sorry im late." I said earnestly "Addie , honey come in is here he just arrived." alright then I guess. I thought Mr.G was tall white haired and blur eyed his eyes looked completely ancient. Addison Marie Henderson I cant believe im actually meeting you… in person you are beautiful!" "thank you ." I said completely unfiltered "lets talk business." he said "I understand you are telepathic. At the institue there will be other psychics and three million dollars when you graduate of course."  
"she has already agreed remember ?" "yes, I had wished to see her reaction." he said as my mothers eyes hardend "take you bags to the van please Mrs. Henderson. Who is it you asked to be with you? The ungifted I mean." I smiled "Simon." I said "oh, your boyfriend." "best friend!" I snapped quickly. "hmmm" he smiled "we will pick him up?" "no hes driving to the airport." I said when I climbed into the backseat of his van. "hi." I heard "oh, hey what's up, I mean what's your name?" "Gabriel Matthew Sanderson." "are you Psychic?" "no duh!" he said coldly then I saw his handcuffs "don't worry sweet hart" he said mockingly " I wont kill you." he said that part very softly. So I took the seat beside him no "you are the only one who decided not to have an ungifted accompany them. I was shocked. "oh, I didn't ok." I stammered "save it wait, I didn't catch your name. Gabriel's cold voice announced "Addie Marie Henderson." I said blankly maybe I should tell Simon to stay behind no, that would be wrong its fine I told myself he has some sort of talent I guess you could say "You know Simon isn't completely ungifted" I said crap, shut up I told myself why would you do that you idiot! He didn't want anyone to know. "he isn't well what can he do?" someone asked I replied blankly "he moves things. With his mind." "neat, who he your boyfriend!" Gabriel said icily "no, best friend!" I said back "what do you do?" Gabriel asked " I am telepathic." I said slowly. "oh, cool im.. I .. I mean" I was sick of the stammering so I asked telepathically. what, you what? I said looking at him I saw the shocked expression on his face. can I reply back to her? Yes, you can I said oh, well what I do dosent matter. Of, course it dose I said oh, leave me said I went to break the mind connection. But it wouldn't break. Oh, god no! "what?" Gabriel asked I cant break this connection I usually can but I cant now. he was worried I could feel it in the web connecting us just don't tell mr.G I will undo this and until then LEAVE ME ALONE! I said and put up barriers in my mind. here...


End file.
